Captivated
by Annjirika
Summary: A group of One-shots. {SK} Don't it always seem to go, You dont know what you got till its gone.
1. Captivated

_A/N: Rewritten 2/3/05_

_z-z-z_

I'm so tired of being here.

Suppressed by all of my childish fears.

And if you have to leave.

I wish that you would just leave.

The sky blue water reflected her face. Long auburn hair, dark blue eyes, and a wistful expression. As she stared, another face appeared next to her. His brown spiky hair, smiling blue eyes and lopsided grin was just the same as she remembered. Tears sprang to the 17-year old woman's eyes and she quickly looked away. When she looked back the face was gone, just as it had been so many times before. She still felt the pang of disappointment and loneliness in her chest, though she knew he had never been there to begin with._Because your presence still lingers here._

And it won't leave me alone

Kairi forced herself to walk down the beach, not to daydream. Her idle mind always turned to her spiky-haired love and silver haired prince. She hated it. She made herself focus on the redheaded woman on Paopu Island. "Selphie" She called, jogging across the bridge. Selphie's emerald eyes shifted from the calm ocean to Kairi. A smile passed her lips.

"Hey Kai." She chirped, standing up. Still short as ever, Selphie had hardly changed over the years. Her red hair was now to her lower back, straight instead of flipped out, and normally in a green headband. Her yellow dress and brown sandals replaced by an orange tank top, jean overalls, with white flip-flops. Her Nunchaku was always by her side, even though the heartless were gone.

Selphie was a beautiful woman now, and had found love in Tidus. Kairi always knew they'd end up together. But she also thought she and Sora would end up together. Kairi nearly grimaced. She wasn't supposed to think about it. Forcing herself to focus on Selphie's eyes instead of the memory of Sora's blue ones, she smiled.

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase

"Tidus's cooking dinner tonight right" Kairi asked. Selphie nodded. "Good. Ready to go then"

"You bet." A mischievous sparkle lit Selphie's eyes. "Race ya."

**_"Deal? Winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi"_**

The memory came so quickly she couldn't stop it. Misery and pain gripped her chest. "Not tonight." She half-whispered. Selphie nodded sympathetically. She knew Kairi still had her moments, even though she didn't always understand them. The friends walked in silence, both in their own worlds. The boys didn't know Kairi had overheard their little bet. Sora's expression had been one of shock, but seemed determined to win. Riku, being Riku, was cool and self-confident as always. If Kairi hadn't known better, she'd have thought him as cocky and arrogant. Riku had won, as he usually did, but never took up on the offer. She figured he was joking, only making the bet to push Sora's buttons. He'd succeeded.

Deep down, she knew Riku had secretly harbored feelings for her, and she couldn't deny the fact that she sometimes wrestled with her heart over her best friends. Riku always sent her mixed signals, one moment being sweet and protective, but the next he was a self-absorbed jerk. Then he was allowing evil to possess him to save her.

Mixed signals.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I've held your hand through all of these years.

But you still have all of me  
  
Selphie nudged her thoughtful friend, feeling almost guilty for snapping her out of her trancelike state. "We're here." She said cheerfully. The girls entered Tidus's house, expertly moving to the dining room.

"Hello girls. Beautiful night ya" Wakka greeted with his thick accent and bright smile. Kairi smiled back, taking a seat next to him.

"Very." She answered softly. Tidus appeared from the kitchen, grinning.

"Hey guys." He said, sitting next to Selphie. They all acknowledged with a nod. The three engaged in conversation during dinner, but Kairi stayed silent, smile permanently frozen on her face. If the others noticed, they didn't let on.

Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Moonlight glittered like diamonds on the horizon. The moon was full, so the night was bright. Kairi was out on a walk, shuffling her feet in the sand. Why wouldn't Sora come back? That question haunted her. She was tired of it. She was more than tired. She was angry. Furious. Why should she have to be the one worried sick over them? The one so over come with loneliness it affected her health and happiness. Didn't they care? Kairi kicked at the water. She was sick of wondering, done with it all.

"Damn you both." Her words were lost in the wind, unheard. Tears threatened to fall, only angering her more. Her eyes traveled downward to her reflection in the shallow water. "Why can't I let them go" She whispered angrily. Sora's face appeared in the water again. It was different. He was older this time. The grin was replaced by a small, sincere smile. Kairi growled and shook her head violently to rid herself of the image.

"STOP IT SORA" She yelled into the cool night air. "IF YOU'RE REALLY GONE THEN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Her words echoed around the island, fading away. Kairi sighed heavily. "Just let him go." She whispered.

_You used to captivate me._

By your resonating light.

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

"Now why would you do that"

The voice was so familiar, it caused the hairs on the back of Kairi's neck to stand up. She froze. It wasn't real. It was never real. It couldn't be. Slowly, she turned. No one was there. The little hope she had slid away. A feeling of intense disappointment and frustration overwhelmed her. "Damn it." She murmured.

"Such language." The voice spoke again. "And from a Princess of Heart too."

Throwing any caution or disbelief she may have possessed to the wind, she looked over her shoulder. He was there, in all his glory. Leaned against his keyblade, matured, well built, and dressed in all black. His hair hadn't lost its shape, still brown and spiky. His blue eyes seemed deeper and warmer than ever before, and yet the cold, empty look remained hidden well beneath them. It was a look only she would be able to see.

His smile was gentle and apologetic, and he flinched as though he thought she was going to strike him. Sora. Kairi gaped, frozen to the spot. He was here, finally. She'd waited for him to come for years and here he was. Tired, worn, but here. He was too real to be a dream, too real to be a vision, but too perfect to be real.

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I've held your hand through all of these years.

But you still have all of me

"So….how angry are you" He asked, squinting at her. Kairi blinked, expecting him to disappear any second now. She stepped forward, cautiously at first.

"Its you." She murmured in awe. Sora nodded slightly. Kairi as maybe an inch from his face, staring into his eyes. Sora was taller, so she had to look up. She slapped him hard, across the face. "What in the hell took you so long" She demanded. Sora smirked, touching the red, raised spot on his cheek. Her hand print was clearly visible.

"I deserved that." He mumbled darkly. Upon seeing the damage she'd done, tears sprang to her eyes. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry." In regret she stepped back and looked down. She'd just hit the man she loved, the one she waited for a little over 3 years for. Sora cleared his throat.

"What 'took' me so long" He repeated. Kairi couldn't make out any anger or resentment in his words, which she took as a good sign. "Small things created problems for me, like barriers. Keyholes. Meadows." He trailed off. There was no sarcasm in his words, just a quiet apology. "I got back as soon as I could."

Kairi felt lower than low. "Well..." She swallowed, keeping her eyes down. "If its any consolation, I'm happy you're back." Just as Kairi said these words she felt him wrap his arms around her. She instantly dissolved into tears. "I'm sorry." She repeated. He shushed her, telling her it was okay. It was then she noticed the change in his voice. He'd developed an accent.

She couldn't help but smile. So what if he was late. He was here. And that's what mattered.

"Kairi"

"Hmm"

"Is Riku here"

The Princess of Heart leaned back, shaking her head. "No." After a few minutes of sad silence, Kairi changed the subject. "You must be tired? Hungry? How did you get here? _When_ did you get here"

Sora grinned, making her stop questioning and blush. "Sit down." He suggested. She did, and he eased next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Lets see. It started with Pluto."

**_And when I wake up you'll be here_**

_**And it will be the way it was**_

**_The way it was…_**

_z-z-z-z-z-z_

_A/N: The last three lines were from I Want My Life – Smile Empty Soul, while the rest of the lyrics were Haunted – Evanescence.  
_


	2. The Small House

_A/N: Chapter edited 2/25/05 – Takes place before the end of Kingdom Hearts. _

_z-z-z-z-z-z_

This room was driving me crazy. I wanted to go outside but of course, that was too dangerous. I smirked as I looked out the window. I needed a little danger. Another heartless popped up, a big dumb defender heartless. I watched as it walked the stretch in front of my window, growling all the while. It saw me and hiked up its dog-shield. It shot a fireball at the window, but it didn't so much as crack it. I wished it had.

I was alone here now. Except for Cid, but he was in First District. He rarely came to check on me. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith had recently left for Hollow Bastion. I hadn't seen Sora in what seemed like forever. _And_ I was beginning to worry about Riku.

I watched in amusement as the stupid creature continued to 'fight' me. After a long while it gave up and disappeared. I was back to being bored. _Very_ bored. With a sigh, I walked over the table, tracing the grains in the wood. I began to hum a tune I'd heard a long time ago. I wasn't sure where, or even what all the words were, but it seemed to stick in my head during bad times.

There was a loud pop outside. Make that a lot of loud 'pops'. They only came one at a time usually. This meant...Sora was nearby. My heart leapt. Would he have time to come by? He was supposed to be sealing the last keyhole after all.

Sure enough I heard a loud "TAKE THAT" and a tinkling sound. A heartless had just disintegrated. The door opened a few seconds later. Sora.

He grinned at me. "Hey Kairi!" He greeted cheerfully. Donald and Goofy shuffled in after him, and said their hellos. I really liked Goofy, but the duck got on my nerves. I didn't think he liked me either. Sora soared around the room, obviously showing off. At least he was in a good mood.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling. "Shouldn't you be sealing the last keyhole?"

He landed next to me. "I'm resting." He announced lightly. I knew better than that. Something was up. "You know, it's too bad you didn't get to see much of Hollow Bastion, it being your home and all." He said.

I glanced at Goofy and Donald, who were busy polishing their weapons. I knew better; they were discreetly listening in. "Yeah. Well, I used to live in Hollow Bastion, but I don't remember much now. My real home was the island where we used to play." I answered, shrugging.

Sora's smile wavered slightly, seeming to sense that this was not a good subject. "Well, hey, I brought food." He announced, back to his old self. Sure enough, he'd gotten a couple hot dogs from the Café.

I gazed at the other two. "What about them?" I asked.

Sora glanced half- heartedly in their direction. "They ate already. I was waiting for you."

I nodded, looking down. "Well, it looks great." I said earnestly.

Sora seemed pleased with himself. We had just settled down to eat when he asked, "You…haven't seen Riku by any chance?" I nearly choked. He knew that Riku was still possessed by Ansem. Why would he ask something like that? He hurriedly added, "Cause you know, I haven't seen him... or anything." It was just conversation talk.

"Oh? You haven't seen him? Well I'm sure he's okay. He can take care of himself." It was true, and we both knew it. I still couldn't help feeling worried about him.

The rest of our conversation consisted of nothing important. I'd talked about the dumb defender I'd seen earlier and Sora retold the killing of a certain Wyvern. I didn't know many names so he had to explain to me that it was one of those big dragon-like heartless.

Sora's tale didn't go over well with the other two, cause more than once Donald began to cough loudly. Sora always shot him a glare but it never seemed to phase the temperamental duck. Goofy chuckled when Sora explained how he'd single-handedly brought down 3 Wizard heartless in one swipe. Despite the obviously over-exaggerated stories, I was enjoying Sora's company. The stories just seemed to add to the fun.

Just when I was beginning to relax in Sora's company he looked over at his companions. "Time to go huh?" He asked, a little disappointed. The duo nodded. I could tell they didn't want to go anymore than Sora. I hugged the dog and duck goodbye, then turned to Sora. I had a sickening feeling that this would be the last time I'd see him like this. Then it hit me. That's why he came. He knew it too. I couldn't help it. I started to cry. "Oh jeez Kai…don't uh…" Sora stammered, obviously uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his head. "Uh guys do you think..." He nodded to his friends.

"Hu-yuk! Sorry Sora. See ya later Kairi." Goofy nodded and Donald said the same. They walked outside to give us some privacy. I started to apologize but Sora shook his head.

"Its okay." He gave me a lopsided grin, causing me to laugh in spite of myself. "Look, I've still got your lucky charm okay? Nothing bad will happen." I paused, but nodded nonetheless. Sora gave me a hug. "Thanks Kairi." I wanted to ask why, or ask him to stay, or even take me with him but I could find my voice. So I nodded again. Sora seemed to understand. "See ya." He waved and started to walk out.

"Sora!" I managed to call. He paused and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"D-Don't forget the promise you made." I managed to say.

Sora winked. "Now when have I ever forgotten my promises?" And the door was shut.

I could hear the trio as they walked into first district. "3 wizard heartless Sora? Wasn't that a little much?" Came Donald's almost unintelligible remark.

Goofy gave a loud 'Hu-yuk' and added, "Yeah, and the whole Wyvern story?"

"Aw shut up." Sora chuckled, pushing his dog-like companion.

"Bye Sora." I murmured. Through the window I saw him turn and wave. The big double doors closed and I was left alone again.

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z_

Don't it always seem to go

That you don't know what you got till its gone

z-z-z-z-z-z-z  
  
Some of this is actual stuff. I mean, the convos are made up, but the parts when Kairi talks about 'Riku can take care of himself' and 'Don't forget your promise Sora' and 'Hollow Bastion' are actual things she says. If you go visit Kairi in the small house, she says these things. I just created a story out of it.


End file.
